1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing and more particularly to the automatic dispensing of bulk stored fluids at a dispensing terminal to different customers by computer control.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To date, a number of systems have been proposed and used for the automatic loading of trucks with liquid fuel from a bulk storage installation for subsequent wholesale distribution to customers. The more sophisticated of these installations utilize process control computers which do all the checking, loading and record keeping. The only main task which the truck driver has to perform is the connection and disconnection of hoses and sniffer vacuum lines for top loading vehicle tanks. He may also be required to raise and lower loading platforms for top loading type vehicles. However, most tank type trucks now utilized for the hauling of flammable liquids are changing over to the bottom load type, wherein the hose fill connections are made at the under side or bottom of the tank as opposed to the top. The bottom fill type tank trucks are preferable in the industry, because of easier access and mainly because of the safety feature which it provides in that there are fewer vapor recovery problems or hazards in bottom loading, as the vapor is confined within the truck tank.
In these dispensing systems, the computer safeguards the entire operation by checking on the validity of the driver's request for a load, indicating what products may be selected for that customer, and preventing loading until procedural and safety requirements are met, such as the proper connection of safety ground wires and hose connections.
A data center is provided at each terminal and houses the computer together with a teletype. The teletype is generally used to program a computer and to receive output information, thereby providing a record on paper of fluid dispensing operations. A console is also located at each loading position to receive the driver's request and a teletype may also be provided at the consoles for the loading positions to type the bills of lading.
The truck driver receives a small punched card to identify himself, the company for which he drives, and the terminal to the computer. A separate card is issued for each terminal at which he may load, and cards are not interchangeable between terminals.
However, the system is such that if one trucking company owns, for example, 30 trucks and serves 50 different customers, then a separate card must be provided to identify each independent driver, an additional separate card must also be provided to identify each individual truck owned by the company, and further, an additional card must be provided to identify each individual customer to which the load is being shipped. It thus can be seen that such a system becomes extremely cumbersome, burdensome and inflexible.
In addition, the computer which is housed within a secured area at the terminal is set up such that only an expert or one educated in computer programming can change the data with which the computer program works without the hazard of undesirably affecting or changing the computer program itself. It can be readily seen that a great amount of data may have to be changed from time to time, such as the date, time, customer, driver, truck, security code, customer status, and customer allocation, including the number of gallons and type of product and additives permitted to that particular customer. It is obvious that each time the driver, truck or customer identification, etc., changes, a new card must be made up and issued, and the computer programmed by one knowledgeable in computer programming.
Also, the systems of the prior art do not provide for adequate security with flexibility for information change for initial access to the entire terminal system.
It is the principal object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages of the automatic truck loading terminals of the prior art.